Beast Mode: Behind The Cabinet
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Dengan segala pikiran kotor, kata-kata kotor, dan fetish-nya yang seperti itu, Jimin memang benar-benar kurang ajar. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. AR. [warning PWP]


**Beast Mode: Behind The Cabinet**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Kakinya tertekuk pun dengan sikunya. Satu kebiasaan sejak kecil yang tak pernah berubah dari Yoongi. Dia sedang berleha di atas sofa, menonton siaran berita di tivi.

"Yoongi- _yah_."

Tontonan Yoongi teralihkan oleh _raspy voice_ Jimin yang memanggilnya. Lelaki itu muncul dengan rambut kusut dan mata setengah terpejam. Dia baru bangun tidur. Si Batman itu jam tidurnya memang berantakan sekali. Jika libur, malam dia tak tidur, siang dia terkapar di kasur. Hingga sekarang, jam empat sore dan dia baru bangun.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi yang kini meluruskan badannya di sofa, memandang Jimin yang duduk di kepala kursi berlapis beludru itu.

"Aku lapar..." Jimin menyingkap sedikit lengan kaosnya karena dia merasa gatal di bagian bahu. Dia bengong lama mungkin untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih terpencar kemana-mana. "Mana yang lain? Kenapa sepi begini?"

Orang tidur tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Itu pepatah yang sering dikatakan orang. Kali ini Jimin yang tak tahu kalau semua _member_ pergi keluar, kecuali Jungkook yang mendekam di kamarnya. Bocah bergigi kelinci itu tak akan keluar sampai dia bosan pada _game_ yang dia mainkan di komputernya (berharap saja tidak ada kabel yang terbakar karena _overheat_ ). Namjoon pergi jalan-jalan, sementara Hoseok, Seokjin dan Taehyung pergi menonton film. Jadi, karena Jungkook tak terlihat, anggap saja yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua.

" Pergi," jawab Yoongi singkat, padat, jelas, dan malas-malas. Dia kembali menekuk sikunya lalu menonton tivi.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu..." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang membungkuk rendah sampai dia bisa mencium rambut Yoongi. Dia juga mengecupi pelipis dan pipi kekasihnya itu singkat-singkat. Tidak ada niatan apa-apa, hanya ingin saja.

"Masak _ramen_ saja sana. Masak sendiri. Aku sedang malas bergerak." tapi jawaban Yoongi tidak begitu memuaskan.

Jimin pun mendaratkan kecupannya lagi di pipi gembil itu. "Dasar nenek-nenek, bergerak saja malas," lalu mengejek Yoongi tepat di telinganya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut nenek-nenek?! Dasar kakek-kakek!" balas Yoongi tak terima. Dia menjauhkan wajah tampan itu darinya.

Tapi dengan cepat Jimin membungkuk lagi untuk mengecup bibir Yoongi yang kemerahan. "Sudah, ayo cepat masakkan aku makanan... Kau mau membuat pacarmu ini kelaparan memangnya?"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau masak untukmu."

"Yoongi," panggil Jimin tanpa embel-embel _banmal_ atau apapun.

"Tidak."

"Heh. Ayo. Ke dapur. Masak untukku." Jimin mengeluarkan suara rendahnya dan memasang tatapan tajam. Yoongi hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir sambil mengangguk pelan.

"...oke..."

Bagaimana pun meski dia lebih tua, tapi Jimin sangat berpengaruh baginya. Lelaki itu takkan suka jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Tapi dia tidak akan merajuk seperti anak-anak. Dia akan memaksa dengan caranya sendiri; memberi titah yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Ayo cepat..." Jimin kembali duduk dengan biasa di kepala sofa itu dan dia menanti Yoongi menggerakkan badannya untuk bangun.

Pada akhirnya, Yoongi benar-benar menurut dan dia pun turun dari sofa itu, menyeret kaki putihnya ke dapur.

" _I like the way you walk,"_ ujar Jimin.

" _Stop staring at my butt, pervert old man."_ balas Yoongi yang tanpa menoleh pun, dia tahu arah tatapan Jimin kemana. Masih untung saja lelaki itu tidak buru-buru mengejarnya dan dengan sengaja menaruh tangan di bokongnya.

" _I'm not an old man, I'm younger than you, grandma."_

" _So give a respect to me and stop calling me grandma!"_ Yoongi membalik badan dan berteriak kencang. Tadi kakinya dia hentakkan satu kali dengan emosi. Rupanya sudah sangat geram melulu dikatai nenek oleh Jimin.

Melihat kekasihnya marah, Jimin hanya tertawa sambil mengatupkan dua tangannya di depan wajah. _"Sorry!"_

Jimin itu jahat. Senang sekali dia membuat Yoongi kesal setengah mati. Begitu yang Yoongi pikirkan tentang kekasihnya yang (memang) lebih muda darinya itu. Lantas dia jadi lupa alasannya berjalan ke dapur. Sampai di hadapan kulkas dia baru ingat kalau Jimin memintanya memasakkan sesuatu. Tapi kalau menyebalkan begitu, rasanya Yoongi tak sudi untuk memberi Jimin makan. Oh, atau, dia akan memasakkan makanan untuk lelaki itu, tapi diberi garam saja yang banyak, supaya Jimin menderita karena _keasinan._

"Yoongi- _yah_ , jangan coba-coba mengerjaiku... Kalau makananmu kubuang nanti kau sendiri yang akan menangis..." sahut Jimin dari kejauhan.

Dalam hati, Yoongi mengutuk lelaki yang selalu saja bisa membaca pikirannya itu.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Behind The Cabinet_

.

.

.

Yoongi tahu kegiatan memasaknya tak akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya jika begini. Sejak tadi Jimin hanya bersandar pinggang di konter, menyilang tangan di depan dada dan menontonnya memotong-motong bawang dan paprika. Kalau hanya dipandangi secara biasa—seperti tiap Jungkook menunggunya selesai mengerjakan sesuatu—dia tak apa-apa. Hanya, cara Jimin memandangnya memang lain. Lelaki berambut cokelat _hazelnut_ itu terus saja memandang ke arah yang sama, antara kedua tangannya yang sibuk mengurusi pisau dan bahan cincangannya. Iya, ke dadanya. Yoongi cukup menyesal kenapa dia tak mengganti bajunya sebelum ini, sebab kerahnya yang berbelah tengah itu benar-benar mengekspos kulit dadanya setiap dia membungkuk.

"Mencincang bawang dan paprika saja lama sekali. Kapan selesainya? Untung dagingnya sudah dicincang dari tokonya. Kalau harus kau cincang juga, mungkin aku baru bisa makan tahun depan," Jimin mencibir. Padahal dia sendirilah yang telah membuat Yoongi hilang konsentrasi. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sambil menatap kekasihnya yang (sejujurnya) punya mulut setajam pisau itu.

"Aku takut tanganku teriris kalau mencincangnya cepat-cepat..." Yoongi cari alasan yang logis nan inosen. Dia mengangkat tangan dan melebarkan jari-jarinya. Lantas dia membuat ekspresi merengut semenggemaskan mungkin.

"Ooh, begitu..." Jimin menelengkan kepalanya dan mendekat pada Yoongi. Dia tersenyum kemudian membelai-belai rambut belakang Yoongi dengan lembut. "Kau tahu saja kalau aku tidak suka kau terluka... _good, baby, good_..."

Yoongi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum balasan. Setidaknya panggilan _baby_ itu lebih baik dari nenek.

"Kalau begitu ayo masak lagi. Kau mau kubantu tidak?" Jimin sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik, dia terus tersenyum dan memandang Yoongi dengan sayang. Mungkin, karena barusan Yoongi jadi penurut, dia senang. Itu alasannya.

Yoongi menyalakan kompor dan menaruh _pan_ di atasnya. Lalu dia ambil botol minyak, sedikit untuk menumis. "Tidak usah, kau tunggu saja."

"Baik kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu." Jimin berjalan selangkah lebar ke belakang Yoongi dan segera menangkap kekasih mungilnya itu dalam pelukan.

"Astaga, Jimin!" jelas Yoongi tak ingin seperti itu hingga sontak dia berteriak. Yang dia maksud menunggu adalah Jimin yang duduk di kursi; duduk manis hingga makanannya siap tersaji. Tapi lelaki itu malah memeluknya dari belakang dengan cara yang posesif.

Jimin menoleh tapi masih menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi. "Kenapa? Aku sedang menunggumu, seperti yang kau minta."

Yoongi sebetulnya ingin mengumpat, tapi lagi-lagi dia tahan saja. Dia pun menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya—meski harus sedikit terbatasi geraknya karena ada manusia yang menempel di punggungnya. "Huh."

Makanan itu sudah hampir matang, tinggal diberi bumbu. Ketika Yoongi hendak mengambil garam, ada tangan yang menyelip di antara ketiaknya dan tiba-tiba mengelus dadanya.

" _Aish_ apa-apaan kau ini?!" Yoongi memekik dan menampar tangan Jimin yang telah menyentuh dadanya dengan tidak senonoh. Lelaki itu cemberut dan menarik pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. Dia ditolak dan dia tak suka itu.

"Aku ingin kamu."

Yoongi sudah cukup mengerti dengan kalimat pendek itu. Jimin inginkan dirinya. Tak perlu tanya apanya dari Yoongi yang dia inginkan. Sialnya Yoongi tak tahu apa yang si mesum itu pikirkan selama menunggunya memasak. Mungkin otaknya penuh dengan macam-macam hal berbau seks ketika dia tak melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali sampai makannnya siap.

Ugh, Jimin dengan otak kotornya.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan dulu karena aku memasak bukan untuk disia-siakan." Yoongi menggunakan jurus ketusnya pada lelaki itu meski dia tahu tak akan mempan, sebab Jimin lebih sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

"Oke, baik aku makan. Tapi setelah itu kau harus menyerahkan dirimu padaku."

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya..." Yoongi jadi sedikit kesal.

"Kau akan kuborgol, kalau melawan akan kutembak," ancam Jimin dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Behind The Cabinet_

.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar lelaki yang tak tahu tempat. Asal ada kesempatan, dia ambil. Seperti sekarang, karena tak ada siapapun di _dorm_ (mengabaikan eksistensi Jungkook di kamarnya), dia nekat saja mencumbu Yoongi di dapur. Mencumbu sepuasnya karena tak akan ada yang menonton atau memukulnya kalau dia kelewatan.

Dia menaruh tangannya di sisian kanan dan kiri tubuh Yoongi, menumpu pada tepian kabinet. Sementara bibirnya bergerak melumat daging kenyal sang kekasih dengan rakus. Jika cokelat dan makanan manis dapat merangsang libido, dia tak sangka kalau aroma pasta gigi juga sama efeknya. Setelah makan tadi dia menggosok giginya dan menyuruh Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama, sebab baginya daging itu punya aroma yang khas dan cukup mengganggu jikalau mereka berciuman. Baik, bahkan Jimin punya ide untuk cium-mencium sebelum dia selesai makan dan untuk kesekian kali Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah menurut. Jimin yang bangun tidur, Jimin yang lapar, dan Jimin yang ingin sesuatu kalau tak dituruti akan menjadi lebih sialan dari Jimin yang biasa.

"Jimin _-ie_ —"

Jimin tak akan bicara dalam ciumannya meski disela tarikan napas. Maka Yoongi tak akan mendapat jawaban karena lelaki itu kembali melumat bibirnya tanpa sepatah kata.

"Ammh—"

Yoongi menangkup rahang tirus kekasihnya sambil melepaskan desah basah. Bibir mereka beradu, saling bertukar saliva, mengecapnya, bahkan menelannya dengan dahaga. Organ tak bertulang mereka yang belit-membelit di dalam sana pun seperti saling merebut rasa. Jimin benar-benar menuntut Yoongi untuk membalas permainan dengan cara yang sama agresifnya. Dia benar-benar agresif. Sedikit lagi maka kata itu akan berganti menjadi brutal mungkin. Tapi untungnya selapar-laparnya Jimin pada bibir Yoongi, dia tak akan menyakitinya dengan cara yang tak baik. Misalnya saja membuat bibir Yoongi berdarah karena tergigit, tidak, dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia sangat menghindarinya karena dia sendiri yang tak suka kalau Yoongi terluka.

"Hhh—" ada lirih napas tercekik dari Yoongi, dan Jimin melepaskan ciumannya perlahan. Dia tak terlalu suka suara kecup keras, jadi dia tak memisahkan diri dengan cepat-cepat.

Jimin melihat si gula itu sudah sedikit lelah. Bibirnya membengkak dan pipinya kemerahan. Panas ketika disentuh, dan Jimin tahu ciuman itu sudah cukup bagus menjadi awalan _sex session_ mereka. Sedikit dia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya; _smirk_ yang menggambarkan betapa inginnya dia membuat tubuh panas itu lebih panas lagi.

"Sudah, kita—aah, pindah ke kamar saja..." Yoongi melepas desahnya di tengah-tengah kalimat ketika Jimin kembali mendekat padanya dan mendaratkan bibir tebal itu di antara tulang selangkanya. Dia bertumpu pada bahu kokoh itu dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram baju Jimin. Lelaki itu menciumnya lama, meninggalkan jejak basah saliva dan gelitik hembus napas berat di sana. Yoongi sedikit melayang sejenak ketika rambut _hazelnut_ lelaki itu menyapa hidung dan bibirnya, lalu dia baui aromanya. Walau Jimin belum mandi, tapi entah kenapa rambut itu masih wangi vitamin. "Jimin _-ie..."_

Bukannya menjawab, bibir itu malah dia seret menyusuri leher mulus Yoongi sampai ke cuping telinganya. Bagian yang kebetulan tak dia pasangkan anting pun Jimin kulum. Dia menggigit-gigit gemas daun telinga Yoongi, seperti bagian bertulang rawan itu bisa dia makan.

"Apa?"

Lama baru dia menjawab. Tapi jawaban itu membuat Yoongi meremang sebab dia mengatakannya tepat di telinga Yoongi, bersamaan dengan napas panasnya yang berhembus masuk. Yoongi mengangkat kepala. Dia paling tak suka dengan cara Jimin yang menggodanya lewat bisikan _husky_ itu, sebab telinga adalah salah satu bagian sensitifnya. Dia akan dengan mudah luluh jikalau Jimin terus-terusan berbisik di sana, apalagi, dengan kata-katanya yang provokatif. Seperti, "apa yang kusuka darimu adalah kau yang selalu meminta lebih dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang seksi itu; _moan, moan for me, sugar_."

"Nggh—henti-hentikaan..." Yoongi mencoba mendorong tapi percuma memang, tangannya yang berada di depan dada Jimin malah ditahan; dicengkram pergelangannya dan dibawa lurus mengalung di leher lelaki itu.

"Ayolah nikmati saja, kau suka _kan_? Aku pun suka mendengar suara erotismu." Yoongi yakin kalau ada _smirk_ jahat tersungging di bibir lelaki itu, meski dia menghindari tatapannya.

Lalu dengan sengaja Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi, perlahan naik ke rambutnya, menyematkan jari di sana dan menariknya semakin mendekat supaya bisa dibisikkan lagi kata-kata yang mengundang itu.

"Suara serakmu sama seperti ketika kau bangun tidur dan itulah kenapa aku selalu inginkan kamu kapanpun itu," dia benar-benar bicara di telinga Yoongi, hingga walau suara rendahnya begitu pelan tapi jelas terdengar. Sebelah telinganya yang lain disentuh oleh jari manis Jimin supaya Yoongi tambah kepayahan. "Bagaimana dengan seks di dapur? Terdengar menyenangkan bukan?"

Ajakan itu betul-betul menandakan bahwa Jimin punya pikiran yang liar. Setelah sebelumnya bercinta di _dance room,_ sekarang lelaki itu meminta seks di dapur? Jimin, _you are so mean._

"T-tidak. Aku tidak mau." Yoongi menggeleng takut. Bagaimanapun, meski _dorm_ sangat sepi tetaplah saja dapur adalah area terbuka tanpa sekat privasi.

"Hmm... kau tidak mau?" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada telinga Yoongi yang menjauh. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau kau tak menurut kau akan kuborgol, kalau kau melawan kau akan kutembak."

Si brengsek satu itu mungkin saja mengkhayalkan dirinya sebagai polisi dan Yoongi sebagai tahanannya. Jahanam memang. Yoongi hendak menarik tangannya melepas bahu lelaki itu tapi malah tertangkap lagi dengan mudahnya. "Jimin _-ie_!"

"Jangan mulai membentakku..." walau matanya masih lurus pada Yoongi tapi tangannya beralih menggapai selembar kain bal yang teronggok di atas kabinet, kemudian dia lilitkan kain itu ke pergelangan tangan Yoongi secara paksa. Dia mulai kasar dan Yoongi tak suka itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Yoongi melihat tangannya yang diikat kain, lalu melihat Jimin secara bergantian dengan panik. "Ahh, ah—Jimin- _ie_!"

Jimin mendorongnya berbalik menghadap kabinet, lantas menghimpitnya hingga dia harus menunduk dan menumpu diri dengan siku, sementara kedua tangannya yang menyatu karena ikatan kain itu Jimin pegangi supaya tak bergerak kemana-mana. Lalu kaosnya ditarik turun hingga bahu dan Jimin mendaratkan bibirnya yang basah di sana; dia menggigitnya dengan keras dan Yoongi menjerit. Yang dikira, soal borgol dan tembak itu hanya gertakan dan bualan belaka, nyatanya, dia benar-benar dibuat tak berkutik dengan tangan terikat itu.

"Yoongi- _yah_ , berhentilah mengatakan kalau kau ingin diet," kata Jimin. "karena aku lebih suka perutmu yang begini."

Tangan itu menyelip di antara kaos yang Yoongi kenakan, mengelus bagian perutnya, atas ke bawah, begitu saja beberapa kali. Ada kekeh juga yang terdengar olehnya meski bukan kekeh bernada tinggi seperti ketika Jimin bicara biasanya. Ini kekeh dengan nada terendah yang bisa keluar dari mulut itu. Lebih seperti gumaman kagum yang sarkastik.

"Kalau kau bisa hamil, mungkin sekarang perut ini isinya bayi." Jimin mulai meracau dan Yoongi sudah tak peduli si mochi itu mau bicara apa lagi. Terserah saja. Dia tak mau meladeni. Percuma juga, jika bicara mungkin yang keluar hanya desahnya karena Jimin terus saja mencumbunya dengan bibir dan napas berat itu.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Behind The Cabinet_

.

.

.

Yoongi memang akan selalu kalah. Kalah oleh dominasi Jimin yang absolut. Bahkan, ketika pakaian bawahnya dibuka, ketika duduknya dalam cumbuan itu dipaksa berubah jadi berbaring, dia tak bisa melawan. Lantai dapur yang dingin pun tak Jimin pedulikan, mungkin. Di mana saja, jika birahi sudah menguasai, Jimin tak akan acuh.

Lelaki itu duduk bersimpuh mengungkungnya, sedang kaki Yoongi terbuka lebar untuk menyediakan spasi bagi tubuh yang kata orang mungil tapi—astaga, Jimin sama sekali tidak pantas disebut begitu. Badannya besar dan berat, apalagi ketika dia menindih.

Tangan Yoongi yang masih terikat kain bal Jimin tahan di pegangan kabinet, supaya ada tempat bagi si gula itu untuk bertumpu. Jadilah, tangan di atas kepala dan siku tertekuk yang mengekspos bebas lengan bagian dalamnya yang menggugah itu bisa Jimin tonton suka-suka.

Tapi menonton saja tidak cukup baginya, dia baru akan puas dengan menyentuhnya.

"Jimin _-ie_!"

Jimin menggigiti lengan bagian dalamnya seperti sedang menggerogoti makanan. Ada rasa perih dan ngilu ketika lelaki itu meninggalkan _bitemark_ -nya di sana dan Yoongi hanya bisa meringis sakit. Jimin tak biasanya menandai bagian itu dan Yoongi tak mengerti apakah lelaki itu memang sudah bosan dengan pahanya atau sedang ingin saja menandai bagian lain yang jarang dia jamahi.

"Ahh, Jimin- _ie,_ sudahh..."

Dan lelaki itu memang menyudahi acara gigit-menggigitnya. Dia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat bekas kemerahan di lengan Yoongi. Daging dan lemaknya di bagian itu benar-benar lezat bagi Jimin. Dia jadi makin ingin menandai bagian lain yang lebih berisi. Pinggang Yoongi misalnya.

Lantas dia bangun sedikit untuk mendorong tubuh Yoongi agak menyamping agar memudahkannya menjangkau pinggang seksi itu. Dia singkap kaos Yoongi, dan setelah sedikit mundur dia turunkan wajahnya, mengendusi bagian lekuk pinggang dan pinggul yang dia sukai. Ah, benar-benar. Daripada mencubitinya dia lebih ingin menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit. Jikalau Jimin adalah kanibal dia mungkin sudah benar-benar mengunyah Yoongi.

"Jimin- _iee..._ sudaahh..." pinta si gula itu dengan suara paraunya yang mencicit. Lantas kakinya dilebarkan lagi oleh lelaki itu, dibawa mengapit pinggangnya lagi dan Yoongi tahu apa yang akan Jimin lakukan dengan tangannya yang mulai mengelusi permukaan kulit bokongnya.

"Jimi- _iee_..."

"Hush, ssst. Diamlah."

Jimin tak selalu akan mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika jari-jari itu masuk dan mengoyak _manhole_ -nya. Tapi kali ini dia diberi ciuman agar bisa menahan rasa sakit dan perih itu. Setidaknya, lirihnya dapat dibungkam dengan cara yang sama memabukkannya dengan dimasuki jari. Lelehan salivanya meluber kemana-mana. Sesekali Jimin menjilatinya dari dagu Yoongi dan kembali mencium bibir itu tanpa berhenti memainkan jarinya di dalam lubang senggama sang submisif.

"Ooh, kau basah..." bisik Jimin di depan bibir Yoongi yang manis, melihat ada cairan _pre-cum_ yang keluar dari milik kekasihnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, Jimin tak perlu menunggu lama lagi karena Yoongi sudah siap untuk menerima hujamannya.

Maka dengan seduktif dia berbicara di depan bibir itu dan menatapnya dengan intim, sedang tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu di bawah sana dan menggantinya dengan benda yang lebih besar. Dia terus mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi karena dia suka ketika wajah terkejut itu langsung menatapnya tanpa ada kesempatan berpaling.

"Hhhnggghhh!"

Tapi tetap saja, semakin penisnya masuk, semakin Yoongi tak tahan membanting kepalanya ke lantai dan merengut sakit. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan ada suara parau yang dia keluarkan; panjang dengan sisa napas yang jadi desah. Jimin sempat-sempatnya mengintip wajah yang disembunyikan itu untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang kekasih yang sepertinya memang terkejut karena sentakan tiba-tiba yang langsung memasukinya. Jimin melakukannya tidak secara perlahan tapi terburu, karena dia sudah tak sabar untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan gula tercintanya itu.

" _Is it hurts,_ hem?" sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut Yoongi. Si gula manis itu masih memejamkan mata tapi dia mengangguk pelan. Lantas Jimin menciumnya agar dia sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang bersarang di _manhole-_ nya. " _It's okay,_ _sugar_. Kita sudah lama melakukan ini bukan?"

Kalau diingat-ingat memang tak terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka bercinta sejak resmi berpacaran dua tahun lalu. Bahkan seks pertama mereka pun benar-benar merupakan _rough sex;_ parah dan berat meski tanpa bantuan viagra. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi selalu merasa kesakitan tiap dibobol Jimin. _Manhole_ -nya selalu ketat mencengkram batang penis itu.

"Jimin- _ieeh_..."

Yoongi akhirnya membuka matanya yang sayu. Dia menangkap mata Jimin yang menatapnya lamat. Lalu lelaki itu mengadukan dahi dengannya hanya agar jarak matanya dan mata Yoongi bisa lebih dekat.

"Hhh... oke, kakimu." Jimin bernapas agresif sebab Yoongi mengalungkan tungkai kakinya di pinggangnya, menghimpitnya dengan paha yang tanpa cacat itu. "Kau pintar sekali,"

"Kenapa kau—ahh," Yoongi melenguh, tak sangka saja kalau Jimin bukannya mulai bergerak malah membiarkan penisnya terbenam di dalam sana begitu saja. Dia justru membungkuk lebih rendah untuk menjangkau dada Yoongi dan menggunakan mulutnya untuk menghisap putingnya yang tegang.

Pola permainan Jimin memang tak pernah bisa tertebak alurnya. Kadang sebelum tiba ke inti, dia bermain-main dulu dalam _foreplay_ , mencium, meninggalkan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark,_ meremas dada Yoongi, menghisap putingnya, menjamahi bagian tubuhnya yang dia sukai. Semua akan dia lakukan sampai puas, barulah beralih pada bagian yang paling menyenangkan menurutnya. Tapi, kadang juga tak begitu. Buktinya dia tak menyentuh dada Yoongi sejak tadi dan malah baru melakukannya saat bagian tubuhnya yang bisa mengeluarkan sperma itu berada di dalam _manhole_ sang kekasih.

"Jangaan-keras-keras..." Yoongi mengapit sisian kepala _hazelnut_ itu untuk sedikit menahan Jimin yang benar-benar bernapsu menghisap dadanya. Seolah dia benar-benar menginginkan ada susu yang keluar dari sana.

Tapi memang pernah suatu kali, ketika mereka melakukan seks yang bisa dikatakan keterlaluan, ada sedikit cairan yang keluar dari puting susu Yoongi. Mungkin karena itu pula, Jimin tidak akan pernah puas sebelum Yoongi mengeluarkan susu lagi. Sebegitu penasarannya memang.

"Saakittt..." Yoongi mulai merengek dengan suara paraunya. Mungkin Jimin dengar sehingga kepalanya terangkat dan si bayi besar brengsek tukang menyusu itu akhirnya melihat wajah Yoongi yang menderita.

"Aku ingin susu darimu," ucapnya, tak lagi menaruh bibir di tonjolan kecil kemerahan itu tapi menggantikannya dengan tangan yang meremas—sama kuatnya dengan hisapannya tadi. Yang membuatnya tambah betah, bagian itu begitu lembut dan kenyal seperti _marshmallow._ "Ayo keluarkan susu lagi seperti waktu itu..."

Dan sialnya dia masih ingat akan hal itu. Yoongi merona hebat sampai-sampai dia tak berani lagi menatap Jimin. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan di balik kedua lengannya yang dia taruh menyilang.

"Tidak..."

"Ayolah..." tangan itu terus meremas dadanya, sementara dia memberi satu sentakan lagi dan Yoongi memekik tertahan. Karena Jimin suka pada reaksinya, maka dia lanjutkan saja dengan sentakan-sentakan lain yang menyusul. "Ayoo..."

"Nggh—ahh, jangan—" Yoongi tersengal. "jangan bicara sambil bergerak begitu!"

"Oke, aku akan diam. Tapi kau yang harus bersuara untukku."

"Uwaahhh!" Yoongi reflek menjerit ketika sentakan keras itu berhasil sampai pada _sweetspot_ -nya. Dia melayang sejenak, merasakan sakit dan nikmat yang begitu hebat. Sesaat juga dia lupa kalau mereka bercinta di lantai dapur yang keras dan dingin. Tiap kali badannya bergerak, lantai itu akan berdecit nyaring karena bergesekan dengan kulitnya yang licin berkeringat. "Aahh, _deeper..."_

Jimin mengembangkan senyum mendengar permintaan Yoongi. Selain karena permintaan itu, dia juga senang mendengar suara tinggi Yoongi yang jarang-jarang keluar. Sesekali saja kalau dia bicara bahasa Jepang dan anehnya, entah kenapa suaranya berubah lebih manis. Oh, mungkin Jimin punya _fetish_ baru sekarang. Suara Yoongi ketika bicara bahasa Jepang.

Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan lain selain namanya.

"Yoongi- _yah..._ panggil aku _sensei_..." Jimin berbisik di depan wajah Yoongi disertai ciuman yang diseret dari bibir ke dagu dan rahangnya. Yoongi membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kucing itu. Bulu matanya yang lebat sangatlah cantik, tapi sayang bibirnya malah terbuka saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. _"Boku ni sensei o yobe, wakaru?"—_ panggillah aku _sensei,_ kau mengerti?

" _Wakannai..."—_ aku tak mengerti. Sebab yang Yoongi mengerti dari ucapan Jimin hanya satu kata di akhir kalimatnya saja. Dia benar-benar payah soal bahasa Jepang, tapi alasan kenapa Jimin mendadak bicara dengan bahasa negeri tetangga itu Yoongi tak tahu.

" _Wakannai_ apa?"

" _Wakannai, sensei..."_

"Belajarlah yang rajin..." dia mulai bertingkah seperti seorang guru.

Dengan iseng dia bergerak lamban dan konstan, kemudian berhenti sejenak, lalu bergerak lagi supaya Yoongi kebingungan dengan tempo yang dia mainkan. Wajah merengutnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan sekaligus seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu bagaimana Jimin bisa tahan untuk tidak mengerjainya?

" _Harder..."_

Jimin tahu jika Yoongi akan selalu meminta lebih untuk dimanja. Meski awalnya _ogah-ogahan_ tetap saja dia selalu merasa butuh yang lebih, bukannya ingin berhenti. Jadi, sebetulnya siapa yang paling menikmati servis seks di sini?

Mungkin jawabannya adalah Yoongi. Tapi Jimin pun tak keberatan jika Yoongi-nya inginkan genjotan yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Dengan senang hati Jimin kabulkan. Sebab melihat wajah Yoongi yang hampir hilang kesadaran dengan mata yang redup-remang itu membuatnya makin _horny._

" _So, moan louder,"_ katanya. Dia akan mengamini asal ada balasan yang setimpal. Dia ingin mendengar suara seksi itu keluar lebih banyak dan lebih keras dari mulut Yoongi tanpa perlu ditahan.

"Ahhngg— _sensei,_ akkh!" Yoongi seperti hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Jimin tepat menusuk langsung pada _sweetspot_ -nya dengan hentakan keras dan cepat. Jika Yoongi sebut _harder_ maka Jimin akan melakukannya sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Aku—kh, suka panggilan itu."

Jimin terus menyentak pinggulnya sembari menundukkan kepala tepat di atas wajah Yoongi yang sudah tak keruan. Hidungnya dan hidung si gula itu sesekali saling bergesekan dan napas panas yang pendek-pendek itu dapat dia dengar lirihnya. Jimin mencium bibir ranumnya yang sudah mulai tak basah lagi. Ya, tujuannya supaya bibir itu tetap basah mengkilap. Bagusnya, Yoongi masih bisa membalas ciumannya, malah lidahnya duluan yang merangsek masuk mencari kawannya di dalam mulut Jimin. Belum lagi, sebelah kakinya semakin dia tekuk dan semakin menghimpit pinggang lelaki itu. Jari-jari Yoongi menggesek ujung kain kaosnya untuk melampiaskan candunya akan jamahan bibir dan hentakan di bawah sana.

Tapi tak lama bibir tebal yang dia sukai itu beralih ke bawah rahangnya dan Yoongi merasakan kehampaan tiba-tiba. Karena masih ingin mencumbu lelaki itu, maka Yoongi mendaratkan bibirnya di tempat lain yang bisa dia jangkau, telinga Jimin misalnya.

Dia kulum telinga itu dan dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilatinya. Satu _barbel_ tindik di daun telinganya membuat sensasi menyenangkan ketika dia memainkan lidah di sana. Dingin, keras. Sembari mengulum dia meremat-remat bagian belakang kepala Jimin, sedang lelaki itu masih asyik saja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana.

" _Sensei..."_

Sebetulnya jiwa nakal tersembunyi dalam diri Yoongi ingin sekali Jimin menghamburkan sperma di _manhole_ -nya cepat-cepat. Jadi tanpa terkontrol dia menjamahi tubuh itu supaya Jimin cepat sampai pada klimaksnya. Kepalanya diapit lengan, pergelangan Yoongi yang masih terikat membuat tangannya tak bisa bergerak bebas, tapi mulut dan kakinya masih bisa. Maka dia terus saja menciumi dan menggigiti rahang sampai leher sang kekasih, sementara kakinya menggesek-gesek punggung itu.

"Aak—" pekikan itu tertahan ketika Yoongi menyungkurkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin. Sesuatu terasa membesar di dalam sana dan _manhole_ -nya benar-benar dipaksa merenggang. Jimin menggeram rendah dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, lalu semburan yang dinanti itu keluar juga.

Mereka sama-sama tak bicara selesai klimaks, hanya mengisi paru-paru dengan udara; rakus bernapas. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Yoongi yang masih tersengal-sengal. Seperti orang habis berlari jauh. Mata cantiknya yang semula tertutup rapat itu dia buka, dan manik hitamnya membalas lirikan itu.

"Rasanya... penuhh..." Yoongi memejamkan mata lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Jimin menyesap ludahnya sendiri karena senyuman dan wajah erotis itu malah makin membangkitkan gairah seksnya. Dia tak bisa hanya sekali klimaks kalau begini. Yoongi benar-benar minta digempur tiada henti.

"Aku masih ingin lagi, mh." Jimin mengulum bibir ketika dia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat cairan kental panas yang mengisi _manhole_ itu berceceran, tumpah ke lantai. Yoongi merasakan bokong dan sebagian pahanya benar-benar jadi lengket.

"Kalau—ahh, kau masih ingin..." Yoongi menutup sebelah matanya ketika gesekan itu sedikit membuat _manhole_ -nya perih. "lepaskan ikatan ini..."

Jimin mendecak satu kali dan dia akhirnya melepaskan ikatan kain itu juga. Tangan Yoongi yang sudah terbebas bisa dia gunakan sepuas hati. Lantas ditenggerkanlah tangan itu di sisian wajah Jimin, mengelus rahangnya dengan ujung-ujung jari sambil dia pandangi wajah rupawan yang merengutnya masih saja seksi itu.

"Kau masih bisa melihatku dengan jelas _, kan_?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Jelas sekali wajahmu yang minta digagahi berkali-kali itu."

Yoongi terkikik. Saat itu juga Jimin membungkuk, menyungkurkan kepala di tempat favoritnya. Lalu dia menyusu lagi.

Jimin dan hisapannya yang kurang ajar tak ayal sering membuat Yoongi klimaks begitu saja. Maka, kali ini dengan cara yang sama dia membuat Yoongi tak tahan untuk melepaskan cairannya yang sudah tertahan di ujung tanduk.

" _I wanna cum..."_

"Oh _no, no wait._ Aku suka melihat wajah menderitamu. Jadi akan kubuat kau lebih menderita. Tunggu aku, dan kau baru boleh mengeluarkannya bersamaku." tangan itu segera dia alihkan pada milik Yoongi dan meremasnya—menahan cairan itu keluar dair lubang uretranya. Jimin hanya ingin melihat wajah sensual Yoongi yang luar biasa menggairahkan ketika dia hampir tiba pada klimaksnya. Bibirnya yang mengais udara dengan kepayahan, matanya yang sudah tak jelas terbuka atau tertutup, tambut lepek kusutnya, wajah berkeringatnya, dan lehernya yang berbercak kebiruan itu sungguh membuat Jimin ingin memandanginya lebih lama. Menikmati suguhan indah di hadapannya yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Itulah kenapa dia lebih sering memilih menggagahi Yoongi dengan posisi saling berhadapan, bukan dengan Yoongi yang menungging dan memunggunginya.

Dengan segala pikiran kotor, kata-kata kotor, dan _fetish_ -nya yang seperti itu, Jimin memang benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Aku tak-tahan... Ahhngg!"

" _Wait! No you can't!"_

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Behind The Cabinet_

.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari sarangnya hanya untuk mencari minum, menghilangkan dahaganya sebab sejak pagi dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh apapun. Jika sudah tenggelam dalam _game_ dia akan melupakan segalanya termasuk makan dan minum. Dia pun keluar kamar hendak pergi menuju dapur. Dengan menyeret kakinya yang kebas dia berjalan setengah malas. Jungkook tahu _member_ lain sedang pergi karena mereka sempat pamit pagi-pagi. Yang tersisa hanya dirinya, Jimin dan Yoongi. Dia ingin tahu apakah Jimin yang pagi tadi masih tidur itu sudah bangun atau belum—karena malam sudah hampir tiba dan Jimin tak mungkin hibernasi seharian. Sedang Yoongi, dia tak terlalu ingin tahu karena kalau tak terlihat di mana-mana berarti _hyung_ -nya yang manis itu sedang tidur juga di kamarnya.

Jungkook menyisir ruang tengah, tivi masih menyala tapi ada suara-suara lain yang dia yakin tak berasal dari layar kaca itu. Dia pun diam berhenti dari jalannya untuk menajamkan pendengaran. Samar, dia seperti mendengar suara serak Yoongi.

"...aahh—ahhh..."

Dia melotot horor di tempat setelah dia betul yakin bahwa itu memang suara Yoongi.

" _Can you moan louder than this?_ Apa kau sudah lelah—ngh, _sugar_...?"

Ada pula suara Jimin yang sama seraknya, sedikit tersela lenguh pendek dan Jungkook makin mematung.

"Jimin- _iee_... pelan-pelan saja..."

Lalu dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat ada tangan putih yang mencengkram tepian kabinet dengan kuatnya sementara desah basah dan suara-suara tak jelas itu makin jelas terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku tidak bisa pelan-pelan... nghhhh..."

Habis geraman rendah Jimin itu Jungkook mendengar lenguhan panjang dari Yoongi. Selain suara becek, dia juga mendengar bunyi kecup-kecup sensual yang membuatnya merinding dan menelan ludah dengan sulit.

Oke, saat itu dia tahu kalau dirinya benar-benar salah _timing_ untuk keluar kamar.

" _Thank you."_

 _Glek!_ Dia menelan ludahnya lagi ketika dia lihat kepala Jimin yang muncul dari bawah kabinet. Kemudian lelaki itu berdiri sambil menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Dia nampak sangat kelelahan dengan napas memburu dan pakaian yang basah karena keringat. Dia sedikit membenarkan celananya dan menarik ujung kaosnya ke bawah, lalu menyibak rambut cokelatnya lagi.

"Oh, Jungkook?" nadanya biasa ketika menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook tengah membatu di tempatnya berdiri tak jauh dari dapur itu. Malah Jungkook yang panik gagu.

"A-anu, anu, _hyung_..."

"Kau mau apa? Ambil makanan? Atau minum?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan mata sambil sedikit menganga karena otaknya tak mampu menyusun kata. Dia pun tak mengangguk atau menggeleng ketika ditanya. Jadi, Jimin ambil simpulan saja kalau bocah itu keluar hanya untuk mencari minum di kulkas.

"Oke, sebentar. Tunggu saja di kamarmu dan akan kuambilkan minum untukmu. Di sini cukup berantakan dan aku harus membereskannya terlebih dulu." lelaki itu sedikit menahan tawa ketika berucap, melihat ke bawah dan Jungkook hanya bisa menebak-nebak asal tentang apa yang dimaksud Jimin berantakan itu. Sial memang, _hyung_ -nya itu sudah membuat otak sucinya ternoda oleh bayangan kotor seorang Min Yoongi yang berbaring tanpa busana di balik kabinet itu.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Behind The Cabinet_

 _ **END**_

Kembali dengan seri lagnad dan porno yang semakin panjang ini. Saya nggak nyangka aja ternyata bisa nerusin cerita bangsul ini huahahah, mana waktu bacain review di ff yang baru-baru ini dipublish saya liat ada yang mention Beast Mode pula. Astatang, semakin lagnadlah saya karena seri Beast Mode jadi empat.


End file.
